


Virgil & Fever & Train

by StrongerWithThePack



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Gen, Poison, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack
Summary: When Virgil agrees to go on an undercover mission with Kayo, this is definitely not how he imagined it going.Prompt from the Whump Generator on Tumblr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Virgil & Fever & Train

**Virgil & Fever & Train**

"I need help!" Virgil grunted urgently across the comms as he purposefully toppled over another stack of suitcases while he stumbled along the length of the train. He could still hear the thundering steps behind him.

"Virgil? What's wrong?" Scott's urgent voice came through the comms. His brother was about a mile out in Thunderbird One ready to provide support.

"I've been made." He huffed out as he stumbled and crashed into the side of one of the seats causing a startled gasp from the woman sitting there. "Sorry ma'am" He mumbled as he pushed himself forward again.

"I got cut on the arm and somethings wrong. Maybe drugs? Poison? I don't know." He fell to his knees as the world began to tilt again. There were some startled gasps from other passengers but he couldn't get them involved. Pushing himself up, he burst his way into the next carriage.

"I'm on my way." Scott ground out and Virgil could hear the whine of the engines. "Kayo? Are you close?"

"I'm still further down the train but I'm coming Virgil, hang on."

He was in the cabin section now. It was a long-stay train, all the passengers had private cabins. Virgil fumbled with the latch on the closest one and fell inside. Thankfully, it was unoccupied. He kicked the door closed as he lay on ground panting.

Rolling over onto his back, he gripped his upper arm where he had been cut and felt the waves of heat already coming off of it. Poison. It must be. His head thumped onto the grimy carpet of the cabin as he let out a groan. The world was tilting dramatically and he had to swallow back the bile in his throat.

"Virgil. Status." Scott commanded, the comms had clearly been left open.

"Shut myself in a cabin." Virgil grunted. "Whatever was on that knife is working fast, I'm a sitting duck here."

"I'm almost to you Virgil, just stay there." Kayo panted, she'd clearly been running.

"Believe me." Virgil groaned. "I'm not going anywhere."

The door suddenly banged open and Virgil scrambled back when he quickly identified that no, it was not Kayo. His legs felt like jelly, but he managed to wriggle away until his back was against the cabin wall. He panted at the effort it had taken and squinted up at the two men who had entered the cabin, his vision blurring dangerously.

"All cut up with no where to go huh?" One of the men sneered. "This is the end of the line for you kid."

One of them yanked him up off the floor and slammed him against the wall. The curves of the window dug painfully into his back. He tried to push the guy away, using the methods Kayo had taught him but his muscles weren't cooperating. He arms shook with exertion, but the guy didn't even flinch.

Suddenly those hands were around his throat and the proper techniques were forget as panic took over and Virgil batted weakly at the guys chest. It hurt. His eyes were watering and his chest was straining. Someone was screaming over the comm but it tunnelled in Virgil's ears as darkness crept into the edges of his vision and his arms fell to his sides.

And then suddenly he could breathe. He crumpled to the floor and wretched, gasping for air through the sharp pain in his throat. He couldn't even move from the uncomfortable position he'd landed in but he craned his head towards the commotion he could hear in the cabin.

Kayo was there and he watched as the guy who'd been strangling him screamed in agony as Kayo snapped his wrist back, bone breaking through skin as he was forced to drop his knife. Virgil winced. His sister was not holding back. She spun and delivered a sharp elbow to his temple and he crumpled. There was no sign of the other guy.

Her face morphed from fury to concern as her eyes landed on him. "Virgil? Oh god, are you okay?"

As soon as he tried to speak his body was wracked with a coughing fit. His vision tunnelled again briefly as he failed to get air back into his lungs.

"Just breath V, you're okay." He heard Kayo saying as she rubbed his back and helped him sit up against the wall again. Virgil took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down. His head felt fuzzy and his skin was burning. Something was seriously wrong.

"We're going to get you out of here, okay Virgil?" Kayo assured. "Just stay with me."

Before Virgil could even think to respond a shout sounded from outside the room.

"Dammit!" Kayo cursed, she squeezed his shoulder gently before standing up and peering round the corner.

"Where the hell are you, Scott?" She whisper-shouted into her comm.

A few seconds later and she was gone, sounds of a commotion reached him from down the corridor. She was in trouble. He needed to help. He tried to push himself up but a shooting pain in his chest made him falter and he cried out in pain before he could even try to muffle it.

He may have blacked out for a couple of seconds because suddenly Scott was beside him, running a hand through his hair and gently saying his name. He focused on his brother, breathing heavily.

"Kay?"

"She's good Virg, just relax. We're going to get you out of here."

Virgil's voice failed him after that, and his breaths came out in alarming wheezes that made him feel dizzy. Scott was using the medscan on him when Kayo came back into the room. His eyes refused to focus on her but she didn't look too hurt.

"He's burning up." Scott reported worriedly. "Whatever's happening, he doesn't have long."

That did not sound good. Sweat was dripping off of him and it was taking all he had to pay attention to what was going on around him.

Kayo bent down to pick up the knife she'd disarmed one of the men of. "Here, send a sample to Brains. We'll get him back to the island as fast as we can."

Virgil wanted to be a part of the conversation but his eyes were closing against his will. He was just _so_ tired.

"Hey!" He heard as someone grabbed his chin. Blinking his eyes open he saw Scott worryingly looking down at him. "Stay awake, okay? That's an order."

Virgil grit his teeth even as his lip trembled. He could do that. Scott was asking one more thing of him. He could do it.

"Can you carry him?" Kayo asked from her position at the door.

"Of course."

"Okay Virg, time to go." Scott relayed as he brushed Virgil's sweaty hair away from his face. "Unfortunately stretchers aren't a good evac from a moving train in the middle of a gun fight so this is going to suck but it'll be over soon."

And then Scott was gripping him around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. Virgil lasted 2 seconds before he failed his only task and the darkness overtook him.

*

He floated in and out of consciousness as he felt the whine of his brothers Bird around him. His whole body hurt and he was sure he was letting off whines of pain but he couldn't stop himself.

Voices floated around him as someone dabbed something cold against his skin.

"I told you he wasn't ready."

"It was his decision!"

"I've told you before, we're not a police force."

"He could handle it."

"He's dying Kayo!"

Virgil's thoughts were muddled as he was pulled back down into blissful unconsciousness.

_fin._


End file.
